


Сестрёнкина свадьба

by LRaien



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Marriage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Когда Кларка приглашают на свадьбу Кары, он меньше всего ожидает, что жених будет с зелёной кожей и носить имя «Брэйниак». Брэйниак-5.
Relationships: Brainiac-5/Kara Zor-El, Clark Kent & Kara Zor-El
Kudos: 1





	Сестрёнкина свадьба

**Author's Note:**

> Прямое продолжение момента в серии Justice League Unlimited, где Кларк спрашивает: «А что насчет парня? Имя-то у него есть?».

— А что насчет парня? Имя-то у него есть? — Супермэн с интересом взглянул на Оливера и Джона. Те, словно по команде, одновременно выпалили:  
— Так, я опаздываю на свидание.  
— А я забыл утюг выключить.  
И исчезли столь стремительно, что даже Супермэн удивленно моргнул, не ожидав такого позорного бегства от двух доблестных героев.  
Впрочем, он был спокоен за Кару. Уж она-то себя в обиду не даст, а в выборе своей кузины он не сомневался. Ну, почти не сомневался.

Свадебное приглашение было весьма неожиданным. Кларк Кент, скромный журналист, собирался уже ложиться спать. Почистив зубы перед сном и сняв рубашку, он изумленно замер, глядя на появляющийся в центре комнаты светящийся шар. Разглядев в нём человеческие очертания, Супермэн со вздохом надел рубашку обратно.  
— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Кент, — Попрыгун с интересом оглядывался/ — Я бы посоветовал Вам принять душ и надеть костюм. Я здесь, чтобы пригласить Вас на свадьбу Вашей кузины.  
Кларк воспринял эту новость почти спокойно.  
Наконец-то он узнает, как там — в будущем.

Первым, что увидел в тридцать первом веке Кларк, была его кузина.  
Белое свадебное платье невероятно шло ей. Супермэн не знал, что за материалы используются в будущем, но наряд был безумно красив. Идеально белая ткань, покрытая волнами полупрозрачного сияния, золотистые волосы, напомнившие Кенту о ставшем родным Смолвилле. Голубые глаза лучились счастьем.  
— Кларки! — радостно воскликнула Кара. Она словно светилась от радости, и Кларк почувствовал искреннюю радость за нее. Но вместе с тем нарастало беспокойство — а если что-то пойдет не так?  
— Ты потрясающая, — улыбнулся он. — Надеюсь, твой жених этого стоит?  
— О, ещё как! — рассмеялась девушка. — Брэйни невероятен.  
— Брэйни? — подозрений становилось все больше.  
— А что, Оливер тебе не сказал? — изогнула бровь Кара. — Вот трус! Пойдем, я вас познакомлю... Лучше тебе узнать его до свадьбы.  
И она потянула кузена за собой, в просторные коридоры здания Легиона. По дороге Кларк едва успевал кивать в ответ на уважительные приветствия супер-героев будущего и принимать поздравления.  
— Интеллект и сила сойдутся в браке, — хмыкнул вслед какой-то рыжий парень со шрамом на лице. — Счастья им и терпения.  
— Я бы посмотрел на детей, — фыркнул брюнет в фиолетово-черном трико. — Как думаешь, зелененькие будут?  
— А ну заткнулись, — шутливо прикрикнула на них Супергёрл. — Болтуны проклятые. Сплетничать потом будете. Брэйни у себя?  
— Ага, заперся с компьютерами, — пожала плечами блондинка с огромными серьгами и пронзительным взглядом. — Нервничает до обморока.  
— Нежная натура, интеллигентная, — с любовью почти пропела Кара. — Ничего, сейчас я его успокою...  
Супермэн не подавал виду, но тоже начинал нервничать. Подозрения становились всё страшнее.

Счастливая невеста дотащила кузена до самого центра здания, где прятался не менее счастливый, но крайне взволнованный жених. Кара осторожно постучала в дверь:  
— Брэйни, выходи. Хватит прятаться. Я хочу познакомить тебя со своим кузеном!  
— Нет! — В голосе отвечавшего слышались нотки истерики. — И вообще, раз уж мы следуем традициям, то разве я не должен увидеть тебя лишь на венчании?  
— Милый, — Кара подняла глаза к потолку. — Если ты боишься, так и скажи!  
— Я вовсе не боюсь! — Интонации говорящего утверждали обратное. — Просто... это... это все слишком важно, и я... и мы...  
— Брэйни! Если не выйдешь через десять секунд, я выломаю дверь! — взяла инициативу на себя девушка.  
— Но мы же починили её только на прошлой неделе! — чуть ли не взвыл тот.  
— Хорошо, — Кара пошла на компромисс. — Я проломлю стену.  
— А вот её мы чинили три дня назад!  
— А нечего было прятаться, когда мы выбирали тебе костюм на свадебную церемонию! — Девушка размяла пальцы. — Я ломаю или ты идешь?  
— Иду, иду... — обреченность в голосе заставила посочувствовать даже Супермэна.  
Правда, через мгновение он забыл о сочувствии.  
— Спокойно, Кларки, — Кара вовремя удержала излишне заботливого кузена. — Сейчас мы всё объясним... И если ты помнешь мне платье, то я за себя не отвечаю!  
Брэйниак-5 нервно бросил взгляд в сторону коридора, но там уже столпились остальные члены Легиона, с интересом наблюдая за развитием событий. Гений начинал понимать, почему мужчин так пугает слово «свадьба».

Вскоре невеста счастливо упорхнула надевать фату, оставив будущих родственников вдвоем. Несмотря на объяснения, Кларк всё еще не мог заставить себя полностью доверять кому-то из рода Брэйниака. Супермэну хотелось взять жениха за воротник и детально расспросить обо всём. И вообще, остановить эту свадьбу. Но Кара выглядела такой счастливой...  
— Она великолепна, — выдохнул он.  
— Да, — задумчиво глядя перед собой, кивнул Брэйни.  
«Отвали от моей кузины!» — очень хотелось сказать Супермэну, но он прекрасно понимал последствия. Ну и совесть не позволяла.

— Итак, имеет ли кто-то что-либо против сего брака? — с излишним пафосом произнес священник, вызванный специально для этого из какой-то далекой галактики.  
«Я хочу, чтобы все присутствующие ещё раз объяснили мне, что тут происходит!» — хотел было выпалить Кларк, но вместо этого улыбнулся новобрачным.  
— Тогда, я объявляю вас мужем и женой! Можете поцеловаться. — Священник захлопнул замызганную книжицу и развернулся, чтобы пройти к столу с угощением.  
Будто им требовалось разрешение!  
Всё-таки Супермэн смирился с этим. Да ладно, он даже был искренне рад за кузину. Хоть её жених сперва был перепуган до смерти, к концу церемонии и он растаял, переняв уверенность Супергёрл. Перед тем, как отправиться домой, Кларк Кент решил выполнить свое главное обязательство. Подойдя в счастливой паре, он взглянул на них, подбирая слова. Кара радостно улыбалась, Брэйниак-5 всё ещё немного нервничал, но тоже пытался улыбнуться.  
— Кара, — начал Кларк. — Быть может, я не всё понимаю, и не всё знаю о твоём женихе...  
Девушка наклонила голову, её жених еле заметно сжал губы.  
— Я верю в тебя, и горжусь тобой, — продолжил Супермэн. — И знай — я горжусь каждым твоим решением и верю в него. Счастья вам. Зовите посмотреть на племянников.  
— Обязательно, — обворожительно прищурилась невеста. — Я тебя обожаю, Кларки.  
Обнявшись с ней на прощание и пожав руки жениху и всем желающим, Супермэн наконец-то смог добраться до Кима и отправиться домой. День выдался не из легких.  
А Джону и Оливеру он еще припомнит.


End file.
